<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Need for a Grimoire by 0Rocky41_7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597130">No Need for a Grimoire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Rocky41_7/pseuds/0Rocky41_7'>0Rocky41_7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Guess This is Happening: Theodora Hawke [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Rogue Hawke (Dragon Age), Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Hawke (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Rocky41_7/pseuds/0Rocky41_7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill tells Hawke about a particularly interesting dream of hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age), Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Guess This is Happening: Theodora Hawke [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Need for a Grimoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from that one banter of Anders and Merrill's where she admits to peeking at his grimoire looking for dirty spells for her and Hawke to use.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawke woke to the sensation of Merrill’s hips grinding against her ass. She must’ve woken at some point in the night, because she was spooning Hawke again, one slender arm wrapped firmly around Hawke’s middle, but she was out cold then, murmuring into the pillow and jerking her hips in a repetitive motion against the curve of Hawke’s backside.</p><p>               Torn between letting Daisy continue with whatever sweet dream she was having, and wanting a part of it herself, Hawke let it go on for a minute or two, and then reached back to grip the peak of Merrill’s hip, waking her from her sleep. She could hear the timbre of Merrill’s noises change as she started to come to, and then the sharp intake of breath when she realized what had been happening.</p><p>               “Hawke?” she whispered.</p><p>               “You simply <em>must</em> tell me what you were dreaming about,” Hawke said with amusement, picturing the flush on Merrill’s porcelain cheeks.</p><p>               “Oh, I’m so sorry, if I woke you up—”</p><p>               “Looks like it’s a decent hour for getting up anyway.” Hawke brushed off the concern at once, and rolled over to face her lover. “Well. For waking up. Getting out of bed…” <em>Not so much</em>. Not when Merrill was rutting against her like <em>that</em>. She trailed off and ran her hand along Merrill’s thigh, flashing a suggestive look at her. That delightful color was splashed across Merrill’s face, and she could practically <em>see</em> her breathe catch at Hawke’s suggestion.</p><p>               “So…you going to tell me about your dream?” Hawke’s thumb began to rub little circles on Merrill’s inner thigh, slowly moving upwards from her knee.</p><p>               “Oh, it was nothing,” Merrill said, a bright shine in her eyes as she shifted closer to Hawke. “I was—it was about you.”</p><p>               “Oh?” Hawke grinned and slid her hand up under Merrill’s gauzy nightgown.</p><p>               “I think you were the viscount,” Merrill said, and Hawke felt an impatient twitch of her muscles as Hawke’s hand lazily moved up to the juncture of Merrill’s hip and thigh, tracing back and forth along the crease and the arc of her hipbone. She gave a tug at Merrill’s underwear, and the elf squirmed to help Hawke pull it off, discarding it over the side of the bed.</p><p>               “Were we in the throne room?” she asked, gripping Merrill’s hip to pull her leg over Hawke’s. Merrill immediately took the opportunity to press against Hawke’s thigh, and Hawke could feel she was wet already. She gave a jerky nod, those big elven eyes fixed on Hawke’s face as Hawke first passed her thumb over the coarse thatch of black hair between Merrill’s legs.</p><p>               “And what were we doing?” Hawke asked, pressing her leg up against Merrill’s sex, delighting in the soft gasp it drew.</p><p>               “This,” Merrill replied breathlessly, scooching as close to Hawke as she could, wriggling to try to encourage Hawke to move her hand to a more efficient place. Another grin on Hawke’s face, pulling at the taut skin of the scar on her left cheek, and she gave Merrill what she wanted, slipping her fingers into Merrill’s slick sex to stroke her, almost immediately getting a moan out of her. Merrill’s leg tensed against Hawke, and Hawke ran her thumb just lightly around Merrill’s clit.</p><p>               “We must have been really going at it,” she teased. “You feel like you’re almost done.”</p><p>               “<em>Oh</em>, Hawke, don’t tease, I—<em>oh</em>, please, yes, do that again.” She started to rock against Hawke’s hand, and Hawke pressed two fingers into her, moving them in and out in time with Merrill’s hips. Merrill grabbed at Hawke’s shoulder, and pressed her face into the pillow, only slightly muffling her mewls of pleasure. “<em>Hawke</em>,” she gasped, a noise that shot like an arrow down to Hawke’s core. She swallowed, and made herself focus on what she was doing.</p><p>               With her other hand, Hawke swept Merrill’s nightgown up out of the way so she could lean in and take one of Merrill’s perky nipples between her teeth, teasing it as her hand continued to work her over. Merrill had her hand practically dripping, so it was no surprise when, with a high-pitched cry and a final jerk of her hips against Hawke, she climaxed and went still.</p><p>               “Good as your dream?” Hawke asked with a grin, wiping her hand against the sheets and sliding down to press tender kisses against the softness of Merrill’s belly.</p><p>               “Almost,” Merrill panted, settling on her back.</p><p>               “Almost!” Hawke exclaimed in mock indignation. “Well, what else do I have to do to compete with my dream-self?”</p><p>               “In the dream, I had you too.” Hawke smirked against Merrill’s stomach, nipping with her teeth.</p><p>               “Oh, is that all?” Her lips pressed against the sharp curve of Merrill’s hipbone. “Well, if that’s what you want…” She’d be lying to say that watching Merrill in the throes of pleasure didn’t stoke her own fire, so to speak. Feeling Merrill grind wet and wanting against her thigh, as if she couldn’t get close enough to Hawke, was always something that enflamed her.</p><p>               “I do.” Merrill sat up, nudging Hawke to do the same, and kissed her, never mind any morning breath. She went in deep too, so that Hawke practically melted against her. “Do you think,” Merrill asked with a shy hint of excitement, “that we might get the boy out?”</p><p>               “One of those days, is it?” Hawke grinned and drew Merrill in for a sharper kiss, her teeth against Merrill’s lip, and Merrill groaning quietly against her mouth. “I never say no to that, do I?”</p><p>               “I’ll get it!” Merrill said with a squeal, swinging her legs off the bed in a flurry of thin green pajama fabric and dashing over to the chest where they stored what Hawke affectionately referred to as “our boy.” It was something Isabela had picked up on a trip and sold to Hawke for, in her opinion, a steal of a price, given how much use she and Merrill got out of it.</p><p>               It always took Merrill a minute to get the straps right, and while there were days Hawke generously helped her (and some days she mostly hindered), that morning she choose to lounge back on the bed, excitement curling in over itself in her belly as she watched Merrill hitch the harness up under the short hem of her gown and tighten the straps, momentarily dazed by Merrill’s sheer loveliness and the knifepoint twist of affection she felt for her. Caring for people was not an easy thing for Hawke—not now, not after how badly she’d failed everyone else who had mattered to her, and what had come to them from it, but Merrill…she supposed she was willing to take a chance for Merrill.</p><p>               “Are you ready?” Merrill asked, turning to her with everything in place. It was always difficult for Hawke not to laugh, faced head-on with the sight of Merrill with a fake phallus bouncing between her legs.</p><p>               “For you, Merrill? <em>Always</em>,” Hawke drawled, pulling her own nightgown off over her head to pool it on her pillow. Merrill returned to the bed, climbing over Hawke to plant another kiss on her, the phallus pressing against Hawke’s stomach. Once, she would’ve said it was silly for something that wasn’t even <em>real</em> to arouse her, but given what Merrill had done with it before…well, it didn’t seem so silly now.</p><p>               “Good,” Merrill breathed, smiling when she pulled back. She settled on her knees between Hawke’s legs to kiss her again, pulling Hawke against her so she could position herself against the boy. Merrill’s hand squeezed her ass, nails digging into the tender flesh, and Hawke groaned into the kiss, feeling a rising urge to rut against Merrill’s toy. “I think you’ve been a bad girl,” she said softly. “What do you think?” Overcoming Merrill’s self-consciousness in the bedroom had not been as much of a challenge as Hawke had thought, but they were still working things out, and Hawke had to frequently reassure Merrill that not only was it <em>okay</em> for her to take charge of things, Hawke often <em>preferred</em> it that way. It was nice, for once, not to be in the hot seat, not to be the one calling the shots. This was one place she could hand the reins over completely to Merrill.</p><p>               “Mm, if you say so,” she purred against Merrill’s neck. “I’ve probably been <em>very</em> bad. You’d better take care of that.”</p><p>               “Then you wait here.” With a wave of her hand, Merrill locked Hawke onto the bed. That was <em>another</em> thing that required extraordinary amounts of communication between them, but Merrill had gotten pretty good at casting such spells lightly enough that if Hawke really struggled, she could break free.</p><p>               She couldn’t see Merrill digging in the chest, but she knew the routine by heart. Merrill returned with a red sash, and freed Hawke from the spell.</p><p>               “There,” she said, pointing to the lower left post of the bed. Obediently, Hawke lay down and stretched her arms up over her head so that Merrill could wind the sash around her wrists and then secure it to the post. “Is that tight enough?”</p><p>               “It’s perfect, Daisy,” Hawke replied with a lazy grin, spreading her knees apart so the bottoms of her feet touched. “Now come over here and set me straight.”  Merrill pounced on her, and wasted little time in divesting Hawke of her undergarments so she was stretched out naked on the bed. Then she took a moment to simply observe, a self-satisfied smile hitching itself to her face as she ran her hands along Hawke’s tawny thighs, over the tight muscles of her abdomen, and up to her breasts. When she lowered her face to Hawke’s chest, she pressed the toy against Hawke’s sex, and Hawke half-stifled a moan, her hips jerking automatically towards the sensation.</p><p>               “I think,” Merrill murmured as she moved her kisses up to Hawke’s collarbone, “that you should be on your belly.” Every time Merrill proved how much more comfortable she was growing telling Hawke what to do, it was a thrill.</p><p>               “Is that an order?” Hawke asked, more breathless than saucy.</p><p>               “Yes,” Merrill said firmly, drawing back. Ceding to Merrill’s demands, Hawke squirmed around until she could get onto her knees, presenting her ass ripe for Merrill’s claiming. “Good girl.” Hawke bit her lip and pressed her forehead against the mattress. Sometimes, Merrill covered her eyes as well, and there was something unreasonably exciting about not being able to see what her lover was doing, about having to rely on her other senses. There was some of that now, trapped in a position where she couldn’t see Merrill, only feel her hands ghosting up Hawke’s sides, feel the warmth of her lips against the column of Hawke’s spine.</p><p>               “Going to show me what happened in that dream of yours?” Hawke asked, wanting to encourage Merrill to <em>get on with it</em>. Her sex was aching for direct contact, and Merrill had played enough games for this early in the morning!</p><p>               “Just a minute.” When the smooth tip of the phallus pressed against her, she could feel that Merrill had oiled it, so that when she leaned her hips back, it began to slide in with ease. “Not yet!” Merrill exclaimed, and dug her nails into Hawke’s thigh, drawing a choked moan from her. “Tsk. This is exactly why you’ve been a bad girl.”</p><p>               Hawke almost laughed, and couldn’t stop a few giggles from escaping.</p><p>               “Sorry, I can’t help it. I’m physically incapable of behaving myself. You know that.”</p><p>               “I do.”</p><p>               “You’re not even going to try to disagree with me!” Now Hawke <em>did</em> laugh, and it was then that Merrill chose to press the toy into her, making Hawke break off in a garbled moan. “<em>Fuck</em>, Daisy.”      </p><p>               “Was that too fast?” Merrill asked, and Hawke could picture her pinching her lip between her teeth.</p><p>               “No, no,” she panted. “Just—caught me by surprise!” Which, she supposed, was the point. With Hawke’s permission, Merrill eased the rest of the toy in, until her hips were up against Hawke’s plush backside, and Hawke was biting her lip to the point of pain. She felt Merrill’s nails against her upper thigh again, and she couldn’t hold back the near whimper as Merrill slid out.</p><p>               With a quick thrust, the toy filled her again, and Hawke couldn’t keep quiet. Maker, she hoped Bohdan and Sandal were out at the market or something. Maybe the door was thicker than she imagined. How loud <em>were</em> they to the rest of the house? Maybe they should test that someday…Merrill brought her back to more pressing concerns with another sharp thrust of her hips, and Hawke gasped out her pleasure against the corner of the mattress.</p><p>               “Maker’s <em>breath</em>, you’ve gotten the hang of that!”</p><p>               “I should hope so, it can’t be <em>that</em> complicated, having one of these,” Merrill replied. There was a spell for that, which Merrill had told her about, but they had agreed it was simpler and easier to do it this way. Merrill didn’t have to concentrate on keeping the spell active, and if she ever wanted a turn, they could trade their boy back and forth.</p><p>               “Nnng…I’m sure you do better than most,” Hawke panted, her noises going distinctly up in pitch as Merrill picked up speed. “Fuck, Merrill…” As she drove Hawke towards the edge of orgasm, she began to slow again, driving the toy in snug and deep. She reached around to rub her fingers over Hawke’s throbbing clit and Hawke broke down almost entirely, her hands straining against the sash, incoherent as her climax burst over her, Merrill’s hips against her ass and the toy buried up to the hilt in her. “Maker…” She slumped against the mattress, catching her breath, and Merrill fell still for a few moments before easing the toy back out of Hawke and starting to undo the straps and catches. Quickly, she slid off the bed to undo the sash and release Hawke from the bedpost.</p><p>               “How was that?” she asked. Hawke sat up, and pulled Merrill into her arms, giving her a warm, deep kiss.</p><p>               “Beautiful,” she said. “Just like you.” Merrill’s face colored, and she smiled before kissing Hawke.</p><p>               “Good. Do you think we should have breakfast now?”</p><p>               “I was <em>just</em> thinking that,” Hawke said, a smile breaking across her face. She patted Merrill’s cheek and hopped off the bed. “Nothing goes with sex like bacon, huh?”</p><p>               “Do we still have blueberry jam, for the toast?”</p><p>               “We do indeed,” Hawke said, grabbing a towel from the wash basin to clean up a bit before getting dressed.</p><p>               “Oh, <em>wonderful</em>.” Merrill picked her underwear up from the floor to pull them back on, then went to dig up her tunic.</p><p>               “So, did we live up to your dream?” Hawke asked as she pulled on a fresh pair of smalls and threw open the armoire.</p><p>               “Oh.” Merrill’s face reddened, and she was suddenly <em>quite</em> busy with the dresser. “I um…I lied, about that. I, um, couldn’t actually remember what the dream was about.”</p><p>               “So you just made that up? So I’d…?”</p><p>               “…yes. Sorry. I don’t mean to disappoint.” Hawke burst out laughing.</p><p>               “Not a bad story, for making it up on the spot,” she said. “I think the viscount’s throne could be very useful for us in the future.” A smile pulled at Merrill’s lips as she looked back over at Hawke.</p><p>               “Well that’s good, then. I’ll lie more about sexy dreams.”</p><p>               “I’ll let Varric know that <em>Swords and Shields</em> has competition,” Hawke chuckled, crossing the room for her hairbrush and stopping to peck Merrill’s cheek. “I’m sure he’ll be <em>terrified</em>.”</p><p>               “Oh, maybe we should read that,” Merrill said. “It might have…fun things in it.”</p><p>               “Don’t,” Hawke said at once, shaking her head. “Trust me. Just…don’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written so, uh, I hope it turned out okay?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://imakemywings.tumblr.com/post/643694220928057344/no-need-for-a-grimoire">On tumblr</a> | <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/2091711">On Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>